Conflicting Love
by Bulbawhore
Summary: Harley is madly in love with the joker, all she wants is to know he feels the same. The Joker, clown prince of crime, is fixated on getting his revenge on Batman and Gotham that he takes Harley from granted, will Harley ever stick up for herself? Rated M for abuse and some sexual scenes...
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I know it is a bit short for the first chapter but it is my first Batman FanFic so enjoy!

She felt his hands run gently up the side of her leg, his tender fingers caressing her thigh. She bit his lip gently, as she became ever more turned on by the Joker's ways, he knew just what pushed her buttons. Harley was in her sexy red and black lingerie, these were her trademark colours and she knew he loved it and all she wanted to do was make her 'Puddin' happy. That was her pet name for him, along with 'Mister J', Joker just felt so plain to her and she wanted something that only she could call him. Harley looked right into his eyes as he whispered "Harley... Harley... HARLEY!"...

Harley awoke on her bed, covered in her black and red covers, sweat pouring of her forehead. It was all a dream and she couldn't be more upset, the Joker hadn't payed any attention to Harley's 'needs' for months and she was getting lonely. "HARLEY!" She heard him screaming from their living room. "I'm coming Mister J". She got up and walked into the living room in her red silk nightgown. She saw Joker sitting at his desk, a newspaper in his hands, today's newspaper. "What's up Puddin? Need Harley to help you relieve some stress?" She began to rub his shoulders when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in closer "Ooh feeling rough?" but Harley looked at his face and he wasn't happy, there was anger in his eyes. "You stupid girl! You robbed a jewellery store yesterday?" He shoved the paper in her face, she saw the black and white photo on the front, it was her. She was in her black and red harlequin costume, stealing a diamond necklace. "What's the big deal Puddin? I had nothing to do yesterday and I wanted a nice piece of jewellery to go with my new dress, for the Wayne charity ball next week? Remember you asked me to go spy on it for you?" He raised his hand toward her face, she thought it was a loving gesture until she felt his cold, hard hand smack her right cheek. "There are two things wrong with your idiotic plan Harley. If you go to the Wayne charity ball wearing a stolen necklace you will be recognised you fool! Also me and the boys are in the middle of breakthrough in our scheme, I DON'T WANT THE BATMAN KNOCKING ON MY DOOR!" He hit her again, this time so hard that she was knocked to the floor. "I.. I... Didn't" Harley couldn't speak properly, her face was going numb, "You didn't think!" She looked up at him and wiped away a tear from her eye. She got up and approached him slowly and cautiously, she ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. "I can make it up to you if you want" She gave him a seductive wink before he pushed her aside "I have to work to cover up your messes, get out and make yourself useful" Harley knew the best to do was leave him be. "Oh... Ok, Sorry again Puddin" She faced the ground and walked out slowly, trying to hold back the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Still I know it isn't long but the next chapter is gonna be very long so enjoy

Harley hid herself in her room, away from everyone. She laid on her bed crying about the way the morning had turned out, she knew she needed some immediate cheering up. She rummaged around her room for her cell phone, one The Joker had personally made for her so it could not be traced or tracked by the police. She dialled a number and sat there patiently as the phone rang and rang until finally someone picked up "Hello Red? It's Harley, I really need some cheering up" Harley had called her one friend in the world she could always rely on to be there for her, Pamela Isley, better known as the villain Poison Ivy. "Dear god Harley what has that jerk done to you now?" Harley let out a small whimper "He got mad at me for robbing a necklace, said I was interfering with his plans and causing him trouble". Harley began to cry even harder now as she gave in and let her emotions free. "How many times am I gonna have to tell you Harley, that crazed clown doesn't love you!". Harley couldn't bare to hear this "No no he does Red, he does, I just guess he has a funny way of showing me" but Ivy was screaming at her, unable to accept how Harley felt. "Harley, every time you call I tell you the same thing, forget about him! You need to leave him and not go back, your calls are getting so much more frequent, can you not see what is right in front of you, he doesn't love you and no matter how much you do for him that will never change!" Harley could only think of one argument to this "But Red if he doesn't love me then why does he make me stick around?". But Ivy didn't want to be the one to tell her but she knew as her friend she had the responsibility "Don't you see? You're his lapdog, his personal slave... Harley you are the Joker's bitch! He has you on a leash" Harley gulped and stopped crying immediately, her hand was shaking and she was sweating. The Joker's bitch? She thought this was absurd, he didn't control her, he did love her. "Ok, I gotta go, Mister J gets cranky if he has a high phone bill" She put down the phone and stared at the wall, she wanted to prove Ivy wrong.

Harley got up and walked out her bedroom slowly, she approached the living room and stood in the door frame. "Mister J..." He was sat at his desk writing frantically on a scrap of paper, he was concentrating hard on his work but was able to notice Harley calling his name "What is it Harley? I'm really busy at the moment" He didn't turn around to acknowledge her presence, he continued to write down on his paper. He was hard at work on his 'scheme', he had spent the last few weeks explaining how he had a plan to screw over Batman and how it was so fool proof that even Harley could pull it off. As he continued to write Harley stepped forward into the room, and stood there twiddling her thumbs. "Mister J, do you love me?" She heard his pen stop writing and a sigh escape him. He got up from his chair and walked over to her, he put his hand out and lifted up her head. He saw the tears in her eyes and he pulled her close. He held her in a tight embrace, this was the closest she had been to him in such a while, she liked it. "Aww poo. Of course I love you. It's just Batman, you know how much fun I have making this town a mess for him to clean up. And ever since he foiled my last plot and stuck me back in Arkham I am just more determined to get my revenge, you know it will put a smile on my face" She looked up at him and squeezed him even tighter. "I know Puddin, I'm just lonely is all". Suddenly then the Joker released her, his moment of closeness was only temporary. "Well why don't you go hang out with Ivy and leave me to do my work!" She sighed knowing that nothing could distract him from his work. "Sure thing Puddin, right away..."


	3. Chapter 3

Harley walked along the streets of Gotham alone that night, wearing her Harlequin costume she had stolen from the joke shop the night she sprung The Joker free from Arkham Asylum. Harley Quinn, using her real name Harleen Quinzel at the time, had been a psychiatrist at Arkham and had become fixated on The Joker, falling in love with him. She knew falling in love with a patient was absurd but she ended up freeing him and becoming his side-kick and girlfriend. She walked along the sidewalk, kicking an empty beer can with a sad expression on her face. "Oh Mister J, why can't we go back to those times when things were good? How did things become so cold between us?" She continued walking until she heard a swooping sound above her head and before she knew it Batman was throwing a punch her way, sending her flying against the curb. "Watch it B-Man, i'm walking here!" She dusted of her outfit and looked at the wreck she was in the reflection of a pet shop window. "Just checking you're not gonna rob another jewellery store Harley, I think you owe Gotham City a diamond necklace" Batman spoke in a deep, broody voice, it was something Harley liked about him, seeing as she was used to the high pitched squeals and laughter of The Joker. "Well you ain't getting it, my Puddin wanted me to have something special, Mister J is really... Thoughtful like that". Batman shot her a stern look "Last I heard The Joker hasn't left your warehouse in weeks, you robbed that store alone, surely Joker didn't permit that Harley, you know how he likes things to be supervised by him personally" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the diamond necklace. She stared into it, looking at her own reflection multiplied in the diamond. "You know B-Man, my mother used to have a necklace like this and whenever she put it on she would feel so special, so beautiful. One day on my first date I got all dressed up for this boy, my mother came into my room and placed the necklace around my neck, just so I would feel as pretty as she did" She turned around and threw the necklace at him, he swooped in and caught it with one hand "Take it B-Man I don't even want it!" He gave her one last look before disappearing silently into the night. Harley stared up, she heard a rumble in the sky and in a matter of seconds rain was pouring down. "Oh great, just great!" She slumped down onto the curb and removed her mask, stray pieces of her blonde hair slide down her face escaping her almost perfect ponytail. She glanced into her reflection in the puddle at her feet.

Harley walked back to her warehouse in the rain, returning to find the desk Joker had been working at earlier was empty. "Oh Harley dear!" She heard The Joker calling her name from their bedroom. She walked in, drenched from the rain and immediately Joker grabbed her and pulled her close. "I know I haven't been spending time with you lately but I took the night off, sent the boys home and now i'm up for a little bit of fun". Joker let out a huge laugh, a laugh that was known by everyone, and sat himself on the bed. "Not tonight Puddin, I've had a rough day". The Joker's enormous grim suddenly turned into a terrifying frown and he pushed Harley against the wall. "Look Harley, this is the one night I am free, I'm working my fingers to the bone to give us a good life, therefore all I request is YOU DO AS I TELL YOU!" Harley's hands began to shake as she felt Joker slowly undressing her. "Sure thing Mister J, right away". Before Harley knew it she was naked on her bed as The Joker teased her body slowly, as much as she didn't want it she couldn't help but get turned on. He knew what to do, he knew what made her squeal and squirm for more. It wasn't long before he was pleasuring her intensely, she was moaning for more, and more was what he gave her. She liked it and she had missed it and soon enough The Joker was inside her, making her moan more than she had moaned in a long time... When it was over The Joker just turned over and started to go to sleep. "Wow Mister J, you certainly haven't lost touch, since you're gonna be busy a lot, could I possibly get snuggles?". He tilted his head over, rolled his eyes and extended his arm out to her. She immediately took advantage and snuggled up to him as close and she could get. "Mister J?" She looked up at him softly. "What?!" He was becoming more irritated as all he wanted to do at this moment was sleep. "I love you". Harley laid her head on his chest and began to fall asleep. Joker looked down at her, he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you too". He meant it, although he never liked showing it. The Joker believed that showing your emotions was showing weakness, something your enemies could exploit. He sometimes felt sorry for Harley, he knew that she must feel unloved but he also felt that the way he treated her would keep her in line, making him the one in charge and making her his puppet. He wanted the power. Just then The Joker heard a shot of thunder and saw lightning flashing across the sky through the gap in his curtains. He gently got out of bed, making sure he didn't wake Harley. He walked out of his bedroom and into the living room where he poured himself a glass of single malt whiskey. He sat in his chair thinking while staring out of the large window into the storm. "Too long I have waited, too long I have waited for a brilliant idea to come along, I can't miss my opportunity to rise and watch Batman crumble beneath me! I'm sorry Harley but when it comes to you and Batman, you are always second best! Hahahahaahahaaaa. I think tomorrow i shall officially release the brilliance that is my scheme to the gang, don't you agree?" He was talking to a photo on his coffee table, it was a photo of Batman, cut out and removed from a newspaper. He picked it up and smashed it on the arm of the chair. He turned it round to look at the picture surrounded by fragmented glass. "I hope you are as excited as I am"


	4. Chapter 4

Short I know, sorry, it is getting better, if you want to comment on ideas I could use? Although they cant be for the ending as that is sorted. All ideas will be considered.

Harley awoke to find herself in the bed alone, she had been awoken by a loud banging on the door. "Who is it?" The door opened slightly and one of the Joker's thugs was on the other side. "Joker wants you out and dressed, in the living room, as soon as possible Miss Quinn". she gave the thug a small smile and got out of bed. She walked into her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. "Maybe today is the day Mister J comes back to his old self" She got undressed and got into her shower, Harley had to admit, it wasn't the cleanest of showers but it was an escape for her, a place where she could think to herself. She got out and dried herself off quickly and put on her usual Harlequin costume and went out into her living room. "Well you are finally here Harley!" Joker came over and immediately slapped her face. "I ask you to get ready as quick as you can and you take half an hour? Are you insane? I am revealing the plan today and I am not having you ruin it!" She looked up at him and gave an unconvincing smile. "Sure Puddin, I'm all ears..." He looked at her and smiled, a smile she hadn't seen in months. "Good. Now as you all know we have been working on a genius scheme that will let me have my revenge on Batman and the whole of Gotham City". He did what he did best, he let out his devilish laugh and i made everyone in the room cover their ears. "Oh Boss, you gonna tell em the plan boss?" Joker looked over at his idiotic thug and hit him on the head with a rubber chicken he was holding. "Be quiet you idiot, i'm getting to that! Now my last scheme to get back at Batman led to me being thrown back in Arkham but this plan, this plan I have is genius! As we all know Batman is a sucker for saving people. I know, I know, he hides it well. Hehehehahahahahah. Well we are going to use this to our advantage. We are going to kidnap Catwoman and use her as bait for Batman" Joker began laughing again before Harley butted in "But Mister J... Sir, don't you think this is a bit simple? Batman will figure it right out!" He began to frown at her. "Be quiet Harley I haven't finished. We will send Batman on somewhat of a maze to find Catwoman, testing all his abilities, sending him across Gotham to find clues as to where she is. When he gets our final clue he will be so tired from all the work we have had him do that he will simply stroll in there without a care and when he does she won't be there. But we will boys, we will jump him and take him to the logging company's warehouse to do our bidding, most likely we will slice him up with the machines. Now a lot of you have asked me why not just lure him straight into our location and jump him? Ok, I see where you are coming from but I want him tired, I want him at his weakest!" Just then the Joker's idiotic thug jump up in the silence and clapped frantically. Joker looked over at him, losing all patience. He pulled out a huge, long gun, pointed it at his thug and pulled the trigger. BANG! The thug fell to the ground, blood oozing from his bullet wound. "Now any questions?" He looked around the room, no one raised their hand, no one dared. "Harley dear, if you would be so kind as to get me the things on this list please?" He threw the list at her and kissed her cheek gently. She blushed lightly "Sure Puddin, you can count on me!"


End file.
